


Day 24- Aftercare

by Fandompuff



Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Angry Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Rough Sex, Sandor Clegane Swears, Sleepy Cuddles, Top Sandor Clegane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952
Kudos: 26





	Day 24- Aftercare

Moaning loudly, you arched your back, pushing your arse into Sandor’s pounding hips your head resting against his chest as he fucked you within an inch of your life.

He had stormed into your chambers, fuming over ‘that cunt Joffrey’ and you had instantly walked over to him, cupping his face in your hands kissing him roughly. It was a regular occurrence; he’d come in at night utterly furious over the king, you would jump into his strong arms and let him have his wicked way with you as hard and as fast as he pleased. You loved it. At first, he had been apprehensive, not wanting to hurt you, insisting he didn’t know his own strength. But when you had straddled him with lust in your eyes, he knew you wanted him to take his frustrations out on you.

“Fuck, YN, you take my cock so well, girl,” he grunted, biting your bare shoulder as his thrusts became erratic and sloppy. “I can feel your cunt clenching, little one. Are you going to come for me? Come on my cock?”

You nodded and moaned lewdly, unable to even form words as Sandor’s calloused fingers circled your clit roughly, eliciting cries of ecstasy from you as you shuddered and clenched around his length, coming hard with a scream of his name. Sandor followed close behind, growling And groaning into your shoulder as he came.

Whimpering, you went limp against him, your knees giving out.

“Fuck, YN, did I hurt you?” He murmured, pulling out carefully. You whimpered, feeling his seed trickle down your thighs.

“No, I’m fine,” you rasped, voice hoarse from screaming. “You haven’t hurt me,” you hummed, wrapping your legs around his waist. He grinned as you clung to him, nuzzling your face into his neck.

“‘M sorry I was rough, YN,” he whispered into your hair, stroking it gently. You kissed his scarred cheek gently, staring into his eyes.

“Sandor, it’s fine. I know what a twat Joffrey can be, you need your release, and I need mine after prancing around for Cersei all day,” you said, peppering his face with kisses. He shut his eyes for a moment, letting you kiss him all over, his lips tugging into a lopsided smile.

“I don’t deserve you,” he murmured, leaning into your touch as you threaded your fingers through his hair. He kissed your lips softly to halt your protest. “I love you,”

“I love you too,” you murmured against his lips, humming quietly as you settled back against the sheets, you on top of him and his arms protectively wound around you.


End file.
